


bad dracula

by tmwshj



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crushes, Fluff, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Mutual Pining, artstudent!minhee, hyeongjun takes the news fairly well, minisong, oh and hes also a vampire lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: hyeongjun finds out why his art student roommate hates garlic bread.-title from red velvet – bad draculathis fic has been translated tospanishby@seongminT___T!!
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	bad dracula

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! i've had this idea since june and i finally got round to writing it because its spooky season babey
> 
> this was inspired by minhee's fit in the goblin-themed ohh ahh stage and well, just minhee exuding a lot of vampire energy yknow what i mean
> 
> also this was written at one am and hardly beta-read, so i still hope it's coherent hhhh
> 
> enjoy!

so hyeongjun admits that his roommate is a _little_ odd.

hyeongjun didn’t think much of it when he first moved into the dorms – minhee is an art student, always burning the midnight oil and staying up till the wee hours of the morning to complete his projects; while he is an engineering student with 8am lectures to attend and a normal sleeping schedule to abide to. so yes, he definitely didn’t find minhee odd at first, because isn’t that supposed to be the life of an art student?

but hyeongjun started noticing the red lights when he catches minhee taking awfully long naps – from the time he steps out for his aforementioned 8am lectures, till the time he gets back to the dorm at around 4pm, after hanging out with his friends. at first, he figured that minhee probably left the dorms later than him and arrived back earlier, but it was one day when he sees minhee passed out on the couch, still in his pyjamas from the night before, when hyeongjun finally realises that minhee might be a fan of extremely long naps.

another red light was how minhee seemed to be absolutely revolted by garlic bread. hyeongjun’s offended, to be honest, as he sits at his desk eating a leftover slice he took from the cafeteria while minhee is backed against the wall, holding his breath as though his life depended on it.

_“minhee, it’s just garlic bread. you should try it! it’s delicious.” hyeongjun says, swinging the slice in front of minhee’s face._

_“song hyeongjun, if you don’t get this shit out of my face right now, i promise you i will murder you in your sleep.”_

_“pssh. drama much.” hyeongjun scoffs, taking another big bite of the garlic bread._

the final red light, hyeongjun thinks, is how devilishly handsome minhee was – and he promises he isn’t exaggerating. maybe it’s the late hours – the only time when minhee and hyeongjun were awake at the same time – that hyeongjun finds minhee’s features absolutely enchanting. seriously, minhee was, objectively speaking, _very_ attractive (and definitely hyeongjun’s type) – he had dark, glossy hair that dangled over his eyes, and a mesmerising side profile that hyeongjun thinks was hand-carved by the gods themselves.

_“wonjin, i swear, minhee is literally the most attractive guy i have ever laid my eyes on. ever.” hyeongjun rambled on, waving his phone in front of his fellow engineering student’s face, showing wonjin the photo he had not-so secretly took of minhee._

_“you’re literally showing me a picture of your couch.”_

_“huh?” hyeongjun looks at his phone and behold! it really was just a picture of his couch._

_he frantically scrolls through his gallery, only to find out that strangely enough, he didn’t have any pictures of his roommate._

_“that’s strange, i swear i had it..." hyeongjun mumbled._

_“ah, at this point you’re probably just making this minhee dude up. besides, who could ever be more attractive than me?” wonjin jokes, sending a wink in hyeongjun’s direction._

_“screw off. and the answer to your question is kang minhee.” hyeongjun rolls his eyes, pushing wonjin onto the grass._

_“ouch. anyways, if you like him so much, just date him!”_

_“well, i don’t like him like that, i think.”_

_“ **you think**.”_

_“objectively speaking, he **is** very attractive.” hyeongjun sighs, putting extra emphasis on ‘objectively speaking’._

_“just say you’re in love with your weird-ass roommate and go.” wonjin teases._

_hyeongjun pushes wonjin onto the grass again to shut him up._

it was one of those nights when hyeongjun couldn’t sleep and minhee’s staying up again, when those red lights finally seemed to _click_.

hyeongjun was getting ready for bed, or trying to at least, as he flipped over his pillow for the nth time that night, trying to get into a somewhat comfortable position. however, as time went by and the ticking of his alarm clock seemingly becoming louder in his otherwise silent room, hyeongjun comes to terms with the fact that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night and groggily crawls out of bed, finding his way to minhee’s room.

he knocks on the door twice, and he hears the toppling of paintbrushes from inside minhee’s room. ah right, it’s two am, minhee would expect hyeongjun to be asleep.

“come in.” hyeongjun hears minhee’s voice, slightly hoarse from sitting in silence for too long.

hyeongjun twists the doorknob and comes face to face with his very attractive roommate that unfortunately, he doesn’t talk to a lot.

“hey.” hyeongjun greets.

“uh, hey.”

a pause. hyeongjun fiddles with the strings of his hoodie.

“why aren’t you asleep yet?” the art student asks, straightening his back. “make yourself comfortable, by the way, it’s _our_ dorm anyways.”

hyeongjun nods, walking over to minhee. “just couldn’t sleep. what are you doing?” 

“oh, uh, an assignment. a self-portrait.” minhee turns his chair around to face the canvas on his table.

hyeongjun peers over his shoulder, only to see a blank canvas. he laughs, “looks like someone is procrastinating.”  
  


minhee scratches his neck, forcing out a chuckle. “well, you see hyeongjun… i can’t actually do this assignment.”

“what? yes you can. i’ll be here to cheer you on!” the engineering student proclaims. hyeongjun may not be good at art, but the least he could do was provide his roommate some emotional support, right?

“look, i’ll even take a photo of you right now for reference.” hyeongjun says, pulling out his phone from the front pocket of his hoodie. he quickly snaps a picture and pulls it up on his gallery (plus, wonjin would finally be able to see that minhee was in fact, a real person) – except that well, the picture never appears.

what hyeongjun sees instead, is a picture of minhee’s desk, with paintbrushes and canvas galore, just no minhee.

_what._

_the._

_fuck._

hyeongjun rubs his eyes, thinking that the lack of sleep has muddled with his head. he whips his head towards minhee at the desk, then back at his phone, of the picture with no minhee in it.

hyeongjun’s mind goes blank as he holds out a trembling finger.

“you’re… you’re…”

hyeongjun is pretty sure he’s as pale as minhee’s canvas right now.

“i’m a vampire, if that’s the word you’re looking for.” minhee says nonchalantly. he does jazz hands, “surprise?”

hyeongjun falls onto minhee’s bed, not sure what to believe at this point. he thinks back to everything that has happened within the past semester – minhee staying up the whole night, minhee always having the curtains of the dorms drawn, _minhee_ _hating garlic bread_.

holy shit, it all makes sense now.

“s-so… you’re really… how?” hyeongjun tries to form a coherent sentence, but the words don’t seem to piece together.

minhee chuckles, shrugging. “frankly, i don’t know either. but hey! i’m here because i like art, and the world of mythical creatures doesn’t really offer art school.”

“so, you just joined the school? this year, i mean.”

“nope.” minhee smiles, and hyeongjun notices minhee’s little fangs for the first time. “been here for the past fifty or so years, i just make sure to change up my roommates every once in a while so no one gets suspicious, y’know? and not gonna lie, i think you’re the roommate who has taken this news the best so far, the rest just end up passing out or something.”  
  


hyeongjun doesn’t know how he should be reacting. “thanks?”

“you’re welcome.”

the air turns cold again, and hyeongjun isn’t sure if it’s because of the air-conditioning, or if it’s because he’s in the presence of a literal vampire. hyeongjun decides it’s because of the air-conditioning.

minhee clicks his tongue, twirling the paintbrush in his hand nervously. “so i really have to get this assignment done.”

hyeongjun ponders for a few moments. minhee is a vampire - he can’t see his reflection, nor show up in photographs…

“what about i describe you?” hyeongjun suggests. _that’s really creepy, dumbass, now minhee’s gonna either move out or kill your ass._

“sure.” minhee agrees, taking his canvas and moving in front of hyeongjun on his bed.

hyeongjun’s mouth hangs open. he thinks he’s hallucinating.

“i know this seems weird, but this is worth half of my final grade, i really need your help.” (hyeongjun tries not to giggle at the fact that an immortal vampire cares so much about alphabets on a piece of card)

“oh… no, it’s fine, i’m totally okay with this.” hyeongjun stutters out. he kind of had practice with wonjin, right? so this should be a piece of cake, he thinks.

“so, the shape of your face is quite oval-shaped, and your jaw kind of… tapers? gah, i'm sorry, i’m not good at this…

um, the tip of your nose is below the centre of your face, and your ears are aligned to it, which is what anatomy is supposed to be, i think.”

minhee chuckles. “glad to know that i have a normal anatomy.”

hyeongjun continues, scratching his neck. “so your eyes are quite large, kind of like a puppy! and oh, you have monolids, like me!” hyeongjun says, pointing at his own eyes.

“the colour of your eyes,” hyeongjun squints at minhee, the dim lighting doing nothing to help his current situation. minhee averts eye contact. “your eye colour is dark brown, i think, like the colour of coffee. and your eyebrows are quite pretty as well.”

“um, thank you, but i don’t really know how pretty they are.” minhee smiles timidly. man, if vampires had actual blood in their system, minhee would definitely be blushing right now at how hard hyeongjun is staring at him.

“oh,” hyeongjun realises, “they’re… straight? and thick.”

“and your lips are well… they're… um.” hyeongjun tries his best not to think about minhee’s lips _too much_. “you have a cupid’s bow, i think that’s what it’s called, and your lips are the colour of…” hyeongjun looks around minhee’s room, picking up one of the paints on the floor. “this exact shade of red! like a peach!”

“your hair is black, and long. you have a parting that’s slightly to the left and some of your bangs are hanging down and covering your eyes.

you have two dimples at the corner of your lips when you smile, and your eyes sort of crinkle up, kind of like crescents.

and when you smile, you can slightly see your teeth that’s a little sharper, and i think that’s an important detail to add…

oh, and you look really similar to a maltese, in my opinion.”

hyeongjun rambles on and on, forgetting that minhee was in front of him. truth be told, minhee had stopped sketching a long time ago, too distracted by the butterflies in his stomach to properly process hyeongjun’s words. _hyeongjun thinks that he's… pretty?_

“…honestly, you’re gorgeous.”

“huh?”

hyeongjun stops abruptly, finally realising that he had just gone on a tangent about how pretty minhee was, right in front of minhee.

“fuck, um, well! won’t you look at the time! four am!” hyeongjun chuckles, “well, looks like i gotta try and go to sleep, ahahahaha…” he crawls out of minhee’s bed swiftly, opening the door, “well, good night, minhee!” he says, voice going at least two octaves higher.

before minhee could say anything, hyeongjun slams the door shut and runs to his room, throwing himself onto his bed, he screams into his pillow.

if hyeongjun couldn’t sleep before, he definitely couldn’t sleep now. honestly, how could he, when he just couldn’t stop thinking about minhee’s eyes, minhee’s lips, just… minhee.

hyeongjun doesn’t sleep until his alarm clock rings at 7, his heart beating a little too fast for his liking.

he slams his arm onto the alarm clock immediately, making sure it wouldn’t wake minhee up. hyeongjun thinks he wouldn’t be able to breathe in minhee’s direction any time soon.

he drags himself off the bed to get ready for his day. just as hyeongjun was about to leave the dorms (his eyes bloodshot due to the lack of sleep), he spots a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. he picks it up, only to find a simple drawing of himself: sitting cross-legged and looking like he was talking, his hands gesturing in the air. at the back, a simple note, scrawled onto the paper in black ink:

_i thought you looked pretty too._

hyeongjun tries to stifle the squeal that came bubbling out of his chest, quickly slotting the drawing in his folder and placing it into his bag. he leaves the dorm feeling refreshed and more certain that maybe, just maybe –

he might have a small crush on his vampire roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> twt - [shjIuvr](https://twitter.com/shjIuvr)


End file.
